the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ashlyn (Ash) Payton
' ' Background & Entrance into the Assassin Brotherhood Ashlyn Payton, better known as Ash, joined the order out of necessity in 2013. Having grown up in a small, uneventful town, her curious nature got the better of her and changed her life (how cheesy). It was reported that the RAF (Royal Air Force) had blown up a compound in her area and after hearing only snippets of news, she decided to investigate and see if anything interesting was inside. The slow pace of village life had started to bore her, and she went off in a search for an adventure. After her first foray into the destroyed compound, she was left emptyhanded apart from a shiny piece of metal. Boring. That night, her laptop light up with a message from "Tech Support". She was warned to stay away but completely and utterly ignored the warning. On her second adventure into the compound, she accidentally stumbled upon 2 goons (who were later found to be Templars searching the area) and "Tech Support" came and miraculously saved her with a tazer. How magical. After a talk about who the Assassins and Templars are, she decided out of desperation to join the Assassins. Within the day, she was whisked over to the Exeter den, and so began her life-long adventure. Personality & Traits As she took Dance in University, she is flexible and excels at free-running. On the other hand, she has a hesitation to cause death as she believes that it is unnatural to kill because of disagreements in beliefs. As a result of this, she has resorted to more subtle techniques of fighting, including various hand-to-hand and martial arts. A Taser is a common weapon and it is rare to find her with a gun. Additionally, after a stint with a bus, she learnt that it is important to blend in with the crowd. Expanding on her overall averageness as a person, she has now improved at disappearing into groups of people. Combined with her love to free-run, she is best in surveillence missions. Significant Events & Altercations Ashlyn does not enjoy getting into unneccesary fights, but stumbled upon Atlas and ended up in a fight with a mugger. She was subsequently stabbed in the arm because of her incomplete training and dragged Atlas to the NYC (New York City) Den, leaving her to be beat up by Jet. Ashlyn does not have a positive relationship with Atlas, as you can probably tell. During the Road Trip on the Salt Lake City stop, Ashlyn was careless and while sticking her arm out into the road, was hit by a bus and her arm was mangled beyond repair (how unfortunate). She later got a prosthesis from another member, Arctic, and although she does not have full mobility in her prosthesis, she is working on a more functional prosthesis that is also more pleasing to the eye. Her first mission was contracted by an NPC (Non-Player Character) called Liam. She was teamed with Natalia and Demetrius. Both of whom were mad in their own rights. The aim of the mission was to collect whatever the group of 7 Templars were transporting. Long story short, the mission was successful even though Natalia had some questionable morals regarding the ensurance of all the Templars' deaths and the underestimate of amount of enemies they would have to face. The night ended up with Ashlyn's prosthesis in a "Victoria's Secret" designer bag, and a head full of thoughts. A small book from this mission led her to France, following in the footsteps of Édouard Lucas. This famous mathematician had found a Shard of Eden as a result of his fascination of Leonardo of Pisa (also known as Fibonnaci). He spent his last days hiding it in the catacombs of Paris. Ashlyn followed the path and after disposing of a few Templars temporarily, climbing down a massive well, exploding the universe and nearly drowning in Sewage, she found in her hands a Shard of Eden. She delivered the Shard to Clara, and Assassin in the S&RD, and returned to her newly-bought apartment. Basic Information Name - Ashlyn (Ash) Payton Gender - Female Age - 20 Date of Birth - November 17th, 1993 Height - 5'7" (175cm) Build - Example Hair Colour - Brown Eye Colour - Brown Family - Mother, Father. Both alive and believe that she has moved to another country and cut ties with them. Category:Assassin Members